


Of Soulmate Marks and Grocery Lists

by K1mHeechu1



Series: The Soulmate Series [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Myungsoo used to see his mum’s hands when he was small, and notice how her whole face lightened up when a new mark appeared. They weren’t anything special in his eyes, just little doodles, hearts, sometimes a star, many I love you’s. He didn’t know why his dad couldn’t think of other things to draw on his arm. After all, his mum deserved only the best, she was the bestest mum ever.He hoped his own soulmate was a lot more inventive.





	Of Soulmate Marks and Grocery Lists

Myungsoo used to see his mum’s hands when he was small, and notice how her whole face lightened up when a new mark appeared. They weren’t anything special in his eyes, just little doodles, hearts, sometimes a star, many I love you’s. He didn’t know why his dad couldn’t think of other things to draw on his arm. After all, his mum deserved only the best, she was the bestest mum ever.

He hoped his own soulmate was a lot more inventive.

\----------------------------------

She sighed when he saw a new scribble on her arm. 

Tell Woo hyung to clean the room

“Really, what am I? Your daily planner?” She whispered at her arm, keeping her smile at bay. Her soulmate seemed to be really forgetful, kept writing things he was supposed to do all over his arm, and so she always had her own full of chores her soulmate didn’t want to forget.

“Stop it, really, you should at least draw something!” She thought, taking a marker, and starting to draw over the words, trying to convey a point.

\----------------------------------

“Hyung, your arm!” Sungjong exclaimed suddenly, and all of the boys quickly looked over where they were both laying on the floor, exhausted after a whole afternoon of learning the choreography for their comeback.

L looked down and smiled when he saw the intricate vines start to appear on his skin, pattern running all over his forearm and hand, colours mixing and matching as his soulmate kept drawing, covering the words he had written on his skin with the beautiful design.

“Guess she didn’t like what I wrote” L smiled.

“What did you write?” Asked Sungjong curiously.

“A quick reminder to tell Dongwoo hyung to clean the room.” Everyone snickered.

\----------------------------------

“Look, look!” Her brother signalled her arm, and she saw the neat handwriting appear.

Smile. You look beautiful. Have a really nice day.

She blushed and covered her arm with her other hand.

“I don’t understand why you two still haven’t talked to each other.” Her brother kept eating breakfast.

“I don’t know. I’ve never even thought about doing that.” She shrugged, grabbing her bag and standing up. “I’m leaving, I have to be early today!”

\------------------------------------

He kept messing up his lines, apologising over and over again when they had to start the scene over.

“I’m extremely sorry. Sorry. I’ll do better next time.” He bowed to the crew, and they all gave him sympathising smiles. It was okay, they knew he wasn’t feeling okay but still had insisted on coming to the set, so that the production would not be behind schedule.

“Don’t worry, Myungsoo, just go home and rest, take it easy and get better. You’ll be back to your usual standards in no time.”

The journey home passed so quickly, he somehow found himself lying in bed without any recollection of getting in in the first place.

He was about to close his eyes when something caught his eye.

\---------------------------

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she reached a hand up to dry them.

She looked down, and was surprised to find a new message next to the one she had written.

YOU’RE NOT WORTHLESS. YOU JUST HAD A BAD DAY. YOU’RE BETTER THAN THAT. IT WILL BE ALRIGHT. - She had written about ten minutes ago, feeling about to break down.

I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure you’ll be Ok. Don’t worry, everything will go well.

THANKS. - She answered and smiled softly.

My name is Myungsoo. Nice to meet you, soulmate =)

She hesitated for a second, and wrote her name.

\-----------------------------------------

“Again at it? There isn’t a single bit of clean skin in your arm, Myungsoo-ah.” Sunggyu said, smiling at the younger man.

“She’s so nice to talk to, hyung. She just gets me, it’s really strange, but it feels like I’ve known her my whole life.”

“Then why don’t you meet up with her?” Sunggyu asked.

“Because…” Myungsoo stopped talking. He really didn’t have a reason why not.

\-------------------------------------

She almost fell out of her chair when in the middle of her chemistry class, Myungsoo’s neat handwriting appeared on her arm.

Do you want to go get coffee together tomorrow?

She blinked, as if that would suddenly make the words go away. When it was obvious they were actually there, she bit her lip and thought about it for a moment.

\----------------------------------------

TIME AND PLACE?

Her answer read. Myungsoo smiled and no, he did not squeal like a five year old with a new toy, thank you very much, don’t tell Sungyeol.

He quickly wrote down the address to a little hole in the wall café he always went to when he didn’t want to be recognised by people.

\----------------------------------------

She was sitting there, heart beating fast, moving back and forth as she tried to stay relatively calm. She felt tingling on her cheek, and suddenly turned around to examine herself on the café’s window. The bastard had drawn a heart on her cheek.

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but I never thought you would look so utterly perfect.” A voice said from her left, and she jumped a little, quickly turning around, coming face to face with a member of her favourite group. She gaped, and he raised an eyebrow, taking her hand and drawing a little flower. Her eyes widened when she saw the exact same shape materialise out of nowhere on his skin. He smiled sweetly at her, pulling her into a hug.

“I love your little vines and flowers. They always make my day” Myungsoo whispered in her ear.

\----------------------------------------------

Remember to buy milk and dish soap

The little note appear on her skin as she worked on her laptop, and she snorted.

ROMANTIC AS ALWAYS, OPPA?

I love you. There’s no life without you...

She smiled

And there’s no milk on the fridge, you know just how grumpy Sunggyu hyung is in the morning without breakfast? He’d nag my head off.

She laughed out loud.


End file.
